


Wrapped Up With You

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: a storm, no heat, and some snuggling
Relationships: Clint Barton/Kate Bishop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Wrapped Up With You

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks challenge #320: Wrap

Carefully, Clint moves through the darkness of his apartment and into the living room where there’s a beacon of light coming from near the couch. Kate, all wrapped up in layers of blankets, the glow of her tablet lighting up her face. Clint shivers and rubs his arms. “Something happen to the heat?” He asks.

“It went out with the electricity,” Kate puts down the tablet and looks up at him with a gentle smile on her face. She seems relaxed and comfortable despite the raging storm outside. She’s been staying over at his place more often than not and he has yet to ask her why. He’s pretty sure she hasn’t moved in without telling him.

Kate stands and gestures for him to come closer. After a moment’s hesitation, Clint sits down and lets her wrap the blankets around them both as she settles back in next to him. There’s a moment where he thinks that maybe he should put some distance between the two of them, just to be safe. To be sure he’s not crossing any lines he shouldn’t be crossing, but the warmth of her feels too good against his skin, so he stays.

“Did you get any sleep?” Clint asks out of a need to say something. Anything.

“Didn't try.” Kate’s voice is soft and sleepy. Absentmindedly, Clint brushes aside a lock of her hair. Thunder crashes in the distance and Lucky whimpers in his sleep.

“It’s okay boy,” Clint says. The dog opens his eyes and lifts his head. “It’s just a storm.” Clint pats the side of the couch. Lucky bounds over and looks at Kate as if for some sort of reassurance.

“Yes, my sweet boy, you can come sit with us,” Kate says. Lucky doesn’t take any time making himself comfortable on the couch. It’s a bit of a tight fit. Kate laughs and picks up her tablet. “I’ve got a couple of movies downloaded and the battery’s at seventy-five percent, you game?”

“Bring it on, Hawkeye,” he says. Kate snuggles in closer to him as he tries not to want it too much. Together they watch some weird science fiction movie with time-traveling alien dogs until they get too tired to hold up the tablet. Clint falls asleep with Kate snoring gently against his chest, a good dog warming his feet and the knowledge that it doesn’t get much better than this.


End file.
